Obsessed
by Ryuchie
Summary: With the deputy of ShadowClan having an odd attachment to her, Whitebriar runs into a sudden whirl of trouble because of him. Especially when the obsessed tom tries to kidnap her from her home in ThunderClan.
1. Allegiances

A L L E G I A N C E S

T H U N D E R C L A N

**LEADER**

Lionstar – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Dovepaw_

**DEPUTY**

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

**MEDICINE** **CAT**

Jayfeather – gray tom; blind

_Apprentice, Toadpaw_

**WARRIORS**

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Ivypaw_

Briarfeather – dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomrose - pale brown she-cat with a long stripe along her spine

**APPRENTICES**

Toadpaw – black-and-white tom; apprentice to the medicine cat

Whitepaw – long-haired white she-cat with brown paws

Dovepaw – light brown she-cat

Ivypaw – light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kit: Featherkit (gray she-cat)

**ELDERS**

Cloudtail – old long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

S H A D O W C L A N

**LEADER**

Kinkstar – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**DEPUTY**

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE** **CAT**

Flamefoot – ginger tom

_Apprentice, Darkpaw_

**WARRIORS**

Snaketail – dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Toadfoot – brown tom with a white tipped tail

Dawnfrost – cream-furred she-cat

Oliveclaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

Shrewpelt – gray she-cat with black paws

Scorchtail – dark gray tom

_Apprentice, Heatherpaw_

Redfoot – mottled brown and ginger tom

Tinytail – gray she-cat with a skinny black tail

**APPRENTICES**

Gingerpaw – reddish-brown tom

Heatherpaw – golden she-cat

Darkpaw – dark gray tom with white paws; apprentice to the medicine cat

**ELDERS**

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Russetfur – very old dark ginger she-cat, almost blind and deaf

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

W I N D C L A N

**LEADER**

Crowstar – dark gray tom

**DEPUTY**

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE** **CAT**

Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

_Apprentice, Swallowpaw_

**WARRIORS**

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

_Apprentice, Vinepaw_

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Sedgeclaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Thistlefur – long-haired white tom

Graystorm – tabby tom with brown eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Swallowpaw - gray she-cat; apprentice to the medicine cat

Mousepaw – swift brown tabby tom

Vinepaw – gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**QUEENS**

Sunspots– tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, mother of Graystorm's kits: Beetlekit (gray tabby tom) and Puddlekit (brown and ginger she-cat)

**ELDERS**

Weaslefur – ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightcloud - black she-cat

R I V E R C L A N

**LEADER**

Mistystar – old gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

Pebblestorm – mottled gray tom

**MEDICINE** **CAT**

Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

Reedwhisker – black tom with gray paws

_Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Apprentice, Pricklepaw

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Beetlepaw_

Mallowflight – light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Grasspaw_

Nettleclaw – dark brown tabby tom

Sneezepelt – gray-and-white tom

Robinpelt – tortoiseshell and white tom

**APPRENTICES**

Beetlepaw – black tom with a white striped tail

Pricklepaw – black tom with fur that sticks out at all ends

Petalpaw – light brown she-cat with white patches

Grasspaw – light gray tom with green eyes

**QUEENS**

Copperfur – dark ginger she-cat, mother of Reedwhisker's kits: Eaglekit (golden brown tom) and Patchkit (black and brown tom)

**ELDERS**

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat, former medicine cat

---

**A/N: I know, I know, I _really_ shouldn't be starting another story, since I haven't even finished my story EchoClan, but this idea has been swimming around in my head, demanding to be written.**

**Here are the explanations for the missing cats:**

**Firestar**_: Died of old age. - _**Sandstorm**_: Died of old age. - _**Dustpelt**_: Too old to handle greencough. - _**Ferncloud**_: Old age. - _**Brambleclaw**_: Died as deputy, in a battle with a fox. - _**Berrynose**_: Ate deathberries after Honeyfern died. - _**Thornclaw**_: Died in a battle with ShadowClan. - _**Spiderleg**_: Died in a battle with rogues. - _**Graystripe**_: Old age._


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors.**_

_Prologue_

Two dark shapes prowled silently through the trees, both their ears pricked as if they were searching for prey. Though the sun was shining brightly, wherever these cats walked, an eerie shadow seemed to follow from behind. They stopped has they neared a border, and crouched low to the ground.

"Quiet, Dawnfrost!" A dark brown tabby whispered, peering through the bushes.

The cream-furred she-cat ignored his comment. "Well, take your pick, Tigerheart," she mewed, wrinkling her nose. "And hurry; I can't stand the smell of these ThunderClan cats."

The dark tabby continued to look through the bushes, and spotted two ThunderClan apprentices chatting, oblivious to the ShadowClan cats right on the border. Both of these apprentices were she-cats. One was white with light brown paws, the other, a light brown tabby.

"Both will do," he meowed after a moment.

"You can only chose one," Dawnfrost reminded him patiently.

"Alright…"

After a heartbeat, he flicked his tail in the direction of the white apprentice.

"Does she seem too young, or about ready to become a warrior?" The cream she-cat whispered in Tigerheart's ear.

"She seems perfect," he purred darkly. The two cats pricked their ears as the ThunderClan apprentices turned in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Whitepaw!" the light brown one mewed excitedly. "We need to show Lionstar the size of that squirrel you caught!"

"Coming, Dovepaw!" The white apprentice picked up the still squirrel in a rush, and shot off in the direction of ThunderClan's camp.

"So her name is Whitepaw," Dawnfrost observed, letting a purr slide out of her jaws.

Tigerheart shrugged, and a guilty look came into his eyes. "I feel bad for doing this to ThunderClan…"

"Why? We're rival Clans, and you know Kinkstar wants you to do this, you can't disobey her, Tigerheart."

"But think of all the things they've done for ShadowClan. When Sol came in and destroyed our belief in StarClan, Hollyleaf, Lionstar, and Jayfeather were the ones to step in and help. Not to mention Firestar welcoming us to ThunderClan when Tawnypelt ran away with us."

"That's all in the past!" Dawnfrost hissed impatiently, digging her claws into the marshy ground. "You can't fail Kinkstar in this task."

"I know," Tigerheart sighed, forcing his slightly bristling fur relax. "You're right, let's go back to camp and report to Kinkstar."

"I wonder what kind of cat this Whitepaw is," Dawnfrost meowed in a thoughtful tone, flicking Tigerheart good-naturedly with the tip of her long tail.

"A good enough hunter, it seems," the dark tabby shrugged, not really seeming to care. "Now I just have to figure out how to get her here…"

"I'm sure Kinkstar already has that planned out, you shouldn't worry about that small detail."

"Sure, sure," Tigerheart meowed, turning around and padding toward a shallow puddle next to a large oak tree. As he bent down to drink, he saw his reflection. The usually cheerful expression vanished, and his amber eyes turned hard and icy. His right ear seemed to split in two, and his jaw was strained, tense.

_Tigerstar!_

He scrabbled back abruptly, crashing into Dawnfrost.

"Watch where you're going, you mouse-brain!" she hissed, glancing back at the ThunderClan border to see if she'd alerted any cat.

"No, I can't be like him, that can't be me!" Tigerheart gasped, racing off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors.**_

**Thanks to FallingSnow14, Silversplash, Strawberrypaw, and Stinkerony for reviewing! :)**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

"Whitepaw, that's the second mouse you've missed tonight, stay focused!" A gray tabby she-cat snapped to a white she-cat.

"I'm sorry, Millie, I just can't stop thinking about the gathering tonight," the white apprentice mewed, dipping her head to her mentor.

"Well, the way you're hunting now, I can make it so you _wont_ go to the gathering tonight," Millie meowed shortly.

"That's not fair!" Whitepaw protested. "It'll be my last gathering as an apprentice!"

"I'm only joking, Whitepaw, just get back to your hunt."

"Yes, Millie," Whitepaw meowed hurriedly, dashing into the undergrowth.

Opening her jaws slightly to taste the air, she tasted vole scent nearby. Aiming to impress her mentor, Whitepaw lowered herself into a hunting crouch, and followed the prey-scent intently.

_Found you!_ She hissed in her head, unsheathing her claws. Padding two steps closer…slowly…

"Aha!" Whitepaw squealed in delight as she brought down the vole with her front paws, and snapped its neck quickly with her teeth.

Padding back to Millie with her vole swinging from her jaws, she noticed her mentor already had a squirrel and two mice.

"It seems you've found my missing mice," Whitepaw mewed around the vole's fur.

Millie nodded, slight amusement sparking in her eyes. "Do you want to continue hunting, or do you want to go back to camp?"

Whitepaw set down her vole. "I'd feel guilty only bringing in a vole. You can go back to camp, and I'll continue hunting."

"Very well."

Millie meowed farewell and set off towards ThunderClan camp. Whitepaw buried her vole, and padded through the trees in search of more prey.

After many boring moments with no prey showing up, the white apprentice got out of her hunting crouch. Suddenly, a squirrel shot past her paws, but Whitepaw was too slow to catch it.

"Mouse dung!" she snarled angrily and gave chase. Right as the fat squirrel was about to scurry up a tree, Whitepaw leaped over the animal, blocking it's escape.

It let out a slight squeal and whipped around, but now Whitepaw had the bigger advantage. Jumping high into the air, she landed on top of the squirrel and killed it with a blow of her paw.

"Great StarClan," she gasped. "That was _difficult!_"

Then her eyes shot wide open and her fur started bristling uncontrollably. During her chase, she hadn't noticed how far she'd come to the ShadowClan border. She was just a mouse-length away from crossing it. As if adding to her bad luck, she could smell fresh ShadowClan scent drawing nearer.

Picking up her squirrel in a rush, she whipped around and started to race back to camp. After a moment of her run, huge paws came crashing down on her back, and she squeaked in pain, dropping her squirrel.

"Hey, you mangy pest! Were you stealing ShadowClan prey?" A she-cat's voice snarled into her ear.

"N-no! I just came a bit too close to your border, please forgive me!" Whitepaw wailed, helpless under the ShadowClan warrior's weight.

"I'll be the judge of that," the ShadowClan she-cat meowed curtly, stepping ungracefully off of Whitepaw and sniffing the squirrel.

"It was a ThunderClan squirrel," a deeper voice came from across the ShadowClan border.

"It smells like ShadowClan," the other warrior protested, glaring at Whitepaw ferociously.

"I watched her catch it, Dawnfrost, it was on ThunderClan grounds. _You're_ the only one breaking the warrior code, here. You attacked an innocent apprentice on her own border." A dark tabby warrior with glinting amber eyes emerged from the bushes, but stayed on the ShadowClan side of the border. Whitepaw recognized him as Tigerheart, the ShadowClan deputy, from gatherings, and flinched under his gaze.

The cream-furred cat huffed angrily. "Whatever. Hey, apprentice, you'd better not say anything about me crossing the border, because if you do, I'll send you to StarClan faster than you can say 'mouse.'"

Whitepaw nodded hurriedly. "C-can I go home now, please?"

"Yes, but remember what I said." Dawnfrost hissed into her ear. Whitepaw nodded again, grabbed her squirrel, and shot off towards ThunderClan camp.

Her heart was racing so fast it was hard to breath, but Whitepaw managed to get back to where she buried her vole. After she got both pieces of prey, she gave herself a quick wash, hoping to erase any ShadowClan scent that may have stuck to her.

Once she got back to camp, she then tried to control her fast breathing. She set down her prey on the growing pile, and then spotted Millie padding quickly over to her.

"Nice squirrel, Whitepaw," she praised. "Sorreltail has been complaining about a tick on her ear, do you think you could go and—hey, do I smell ShadowClan?"

"N-no! Sorry, Millie, when I was chasing the squirrel, I accidentally went a bit too close to the border." Whitepaw made sure to leave out the part about the two terrifying ShadowClan warriors that almost _killed_ her. Well, one of them, anyway.

"Oh," Millie meowed, a hint of suspicion hiding in her voice. "Well, be more careful next time. Anyway, you go clean the elders bedding, like I said Sorreltail has been—"

"Yeah, yeah, a tick, I'm on it, Millie!" Whitepaw was running towards the elder's den before she finished her sentence.

**XXX**

"Ouch! Not so rough on the ears, Whitepaw," Sorreltail grumbled, whacking Whitepaw on the forehead with her tail. The apprentice muttered her apologies through the leaf wrap of mouse bile in her mouth. Whitepaw shuddered, trying not to think of what it would be like if she got some of the vile stuff on her tongue.

"Go easy on her, Sorreltail," Cloudtail rasped from the corner of the den. "She must be exhausted, she's been hunting all day!"

"You only know that because you're stuffing your muzzle the squirrel she worked so hard to get," Brightheart, his mate, teased.

While Whitepaw was working on Sorreltail's tick, which refused to come off, she noticed Squirrelflight staring longingly at the exit to the elder's den.

She set down the mouse bile, and yanked Sorreltail's tick off with her teeth.

"Ouch! —No, wait, I guess it feels better, thank you, Whitepaw." Sorreltail mewed, rubbing her ear with a forepaw.

"Something wrong, Squirrelflight?" Whitepaw meowed curiously, padding over and laying down next to the ginger elder.

"I just miss being a warrior, its not that important," Squirrelflight meowed wistfully.

"Oh…" Whitepaw didn't know what to say, and instead stared up at Squirrelflight with an apologetic look.

"You must be about to become a warrior, is that right?" The ginger she-cat meowed, sitting up straighter.

"I am, I can't wait!" Whitepaw couldn't keep her voice from squeaking with delight, and Squirrelflight let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I remember when I first became a warrior," Squirrelflight meowed, that far away look coming back into her eyes. "Did you know, Whitepaw, that I was the first to be named a warrior when the Clans moved to the lakeside?"

Whitepaw shook her head in awe.

"Well, I was. It was when all of the Clans were together as one, at the end of the Great Journey. ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and even the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Whitepaw flinched slightly when Squirrelflight mentioned ShadowClan, but tried to keep her focus on the story.

"Squirrelflight?" She mewed curiously, when the ginger elder didn't continue with her story. Whitepaw looked closer at Squirrelflight's face, and noticed her eyes were closed, and that she was breathing softly.

"Did that lazy lump of fur fall asleep _again_?" Sorreltail questioned in amusement. "Well, Whitepaw, you'd better be going to take a nap, the gathering is tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right, the gathering!" Whitepaw mewed in excitement, rushing out of the elders den and over to hers.

As she entered the apprentices' den, she saw Dovepaw sleeping in her usual spot, next to Whitepaw's own nest. Curling up next to her friend, and getting into a comfortable position, she fell asleep quickly.

"Whitepaw, Whitepaw, wake up, we have to go to the gathering!" Dovepaw mewed loudly in her ear.

"Shut up!" Whitepaw heard Ivypaw's irritated mew from her opposite side. "Some cats have to stay home tonight, and I'd enjoy getting some sleep. After all, _I'm _the one going on the dawn patrol tomorrow."

Dovepaw poked Ivypaw playfully with a claw. "_You_ shut up, you grumpy furball."

Ivypaw ignored the jab, and stayed curled in a tired ball. Whitepaw stood up, stretching each of her legs in turn, and restraining a yawn.

"All right," Whitepaw meowed a bit tiredly, "let's get ready to go."

When the two apprentices walked out of their den, they padded over to Toadpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, so the three could walk together.

"You two ready?" Cinderheart meowed. "We've been waiting on you."

"We're sorry!" Dovepaw and Whitepaw meowed at the same time, dipping their head to the deputy. Cinderheart stared at them a moment, and then finally nodded.

"We're ready to go, Lionstar," she called to the front of the group. The golden tom flicked his tail to show that he'd understood, and the ThunderClan cats headed for the gathering.

**XXX**

"I hate this part," Dovepaw muttered, as ThunderClan neared the fallen tree that led to the island.

"It's not so bad," Whitepaw tried to cheer her friend up. "I mean, no cat has actually _died_ when falling off of the tree."

"That's true."

Dovepaw jumped onto the fallen tree before Whitepaw, and her balance was steady. Whitepaw leaped on afterward, and Dovepaw wobbled a bit as the tree shook under their weight.

"Sorry," Whitepaw hissed as Dovepaw glared back at her. But as Dovepaw took the time to look back at Whitepaw, she missed a slippery chunk of moss that had formed its way onto the tree after the rain a few moons ago.

"Ah!" Dovepaw screeched as she lost her balance and started sliding off the tree. Whitepaw lunged forward and grabbed her friend's scruff, and tried to haul her back up to no avail. Dovepaw's weight pulled the both of them down, closer to the black churning water. Suddenly, sharp teeth dug into Whitepaw's own scruff and pulled both of the apprentices back onto the tree branch easily.

Whitepaw looked back to see one of the ShadowClan warriors from earlier that day. The ShadowClan deputy, Tigerheart! He had saved them?

"Thank you!" Whitepaw meowed in a rush and scrabbled off the tree and onto the island.

"If it was a ShadowClan cat that saved us, we must have been the last of ThunderClan to cross the tree," Dovepaw was meowing, out of breath, as they walked toward where the gathering was about to begin.

"That was scary," Whitepaw breathed, still in shock. She didn't see why that ShadowClan cat had saved them, when he and the other warrior Dawnfrost had been threatening her earlier.

_Well, it _was _only the she-cat who was being so short-tempered…_

She and Dovepaw sat with a few chatty WindClan apprentices named Mousepaw and Vinepaw.

"Were you the ones that almost fell off of the tree?" Mousepaw meowed curiously.

"Great StarClan," Dovepaw rolled her eyes. "How fast do things get around?"

Whitepaw nodded in agreement.

"I take it they were," Vinepaw meowed to Mousepaw. Dovepaw flicked them both with her tail.

At the sound of Mistystar's yowl, every cat grew silent, and turned their gaze to the Great Oak.

"I will start," Mistystar meowed, stepping as forward as she could on the tree branch. "RiverClan has good news. Copperfur, a recently made warrior, has just given birth to two healthy kits: Eaglekit, and Patchkit."

All of the Clans meowed their congratulations, and Mistystar stepped back and motioned to Lionstar.

"ThunderClan doesn't have much to report, other than that the prey is running well, and we are all well fed."

Crowstar began speaking. "We warn all of the Clans of a fox that we just recently chased off of our border, I apologize to ThunderClan, because it seemed to be going in that direction. Let us know if you have any trouble with the fox in the future."

Lionstar nodded, and the rest of ThunderClan looked tense, but ready to handle it, whatever the cost.

"Thank you for letting us know, Crowstar." Lionstar meowed. Kinkstar then stepped forward.

"We have just named two new apprentices, Darkpaw, and Heatherpaw. Darkpaw will be apprenticed to our medicine cat, Flamefoot."

As Kinkstar was speaking, Whitepaw looked over to where Tigerheart and the rest of the deputies sat underneath the Great Oak. His eyes met briefly with hers, and they glinted bright in the moonlight.

Wrenching her gaze away from his, Whitepaw forced herself to concentrate on what Kinkstar was saying. But as she looked back at the oak tree, the leaders were jumping off their branches.

"The gathering is over already?" she mewed, half to herself. Dovepaw looked at her curiously, but said nothing. Mousepaw and Vinepaw meowed their goodbyes and went to stand with the departing WindClan cats.

"I'm going to talk to Petalpaw before we have to leave, I'll catch up with you later, Whitepaw," Dovepaw meowed, and disappeared in a crowd of RiverClan cats.

Petalpaw was one of Dovepaw's close friends from RiverClan, and Whitepaw worried about that sometimes. But right now RiverClan and ThunderClan were on good terms, so they didn't have to worry about a battle anytime soon.

Suddenly, ShadowClan scent wreathed around Whitepaw. A long tail flicked her ear, and she saw Dawnfrost, the warrior that had threatened her just this morning.

"Did you miss us, Kitty?" She purred maliciously into her ear. Whitepaw shrunk away from her.

"What, do I _scare_ you?"

"Look, I didn't tell any cat anything, so why are you still bothering me?" Whitepaw hissed, digging her claws into the ground.

"Maybe it's fun to me," Dawnfrost purred. Whitepaw let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Well cut it out, all right? It's not fun to _me_."

"Dawnfrost, stop." Whitepaw recognized Tigerheart's voice from behind her. Whipping her head around, she let out a startled mew. He was so _big_. Sure, she herself was about the size of a regular she-cat warrior, but he was as big as the elders described Tiger_star_!

_That's right…_Whitepaw thought, remembering the stories the elders used to tell her, _Tigerstar is his grandfather. Their mother was Tawnypelt!_

"Whitepaw, come on," she heard Blossomrose calling her to leave. Apparently, the ThunderClan warrior was oblivious to the ShadowClan warrior and deputy right next to Whitepaw.

"I have to leave," Whitepaw meowed, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

"Of course," Dawnfrost still had that cruel tone in her voice, and stepped aside so Whitepaw could get back to her Clan.

As she started to pad away, another cats pelt brushed with hers slightly, and she looked up to see Tigerheart. He loomed over her. "I'll see you later," he meowed to her, having the same sadistic intonation as his sister. All Whitepaw could do was nod, and bound over to her Clan.

For some reason, Whitepaw knew that Tigerheart didn't mean 'see you later' at the next gathering. She knew that he meant much, much sooner than that.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me motivated to write quicker if I know more people are reading. (:**

**xRyu**


End file.
